A Wise King with Ruined Children
by azureLuna11
Summary: Instead of Loki spending the rest of his days in the dungeons, Odin sentenced him to be tortured by poison falling into his eyes from an ancient serpent. When the trickster is taken down to his prison, he meets an unexpected inmate. (Thor: The Dark World AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Lately I've been listening to Ruelle's music nonstop (the woman has the voice of a god) and after listening to this one, I came up with a complete story idea (which rarely...no it never happens) annnnnddddd here we are! Thank you Ruelle! **

**I hope you like it! (but be warned, there's some disturbing stuff down there so yeah. Mostly Odin being super messed up) **

* * *

_You got a cold, cold heart _

_Do you feel at all?_

_You built a house of cards, but it's gonna fall_

_You think I don't see who you really are_

_I've got news coming_

_I've seen it all from the start - Ruelle - Secrets and Lies _

* * *

2,000 years.

2,000 years.

He was sentenced to be chained to a rock under the palace, for 2,000 years.

A serpent was going to be hanging above him, dripping poison into his eyes for _2,000 years. _

He was going to _rot_ and die alone down there.

_Breathe. _

_He couldn't breathe-_

_Odin wouldn't, surely he wouldn't-_

A shrill cry pierced through the room like a knife. Bringing the liesmith out of his despairing thoughts and back to reality.

Loki looked up to his right, and saw the queen had fallen on her knees, her eyes overflowing with tears. Thor was beside her, white as a sheet and shaking like a leaf.

_Why do they look devastated by the ruling? They should be happy, their disgraced son and brother was going to be tortured by poison until he was driven mad and blind. Then given the axe. _

"Husband _please, _show him mercy. He's our son, our little boy. _We raised him since infancy"! _Frigga begs fervently.

"I'm sorry my love, but you know this has to happen," Odin says with a stony expression.

_Did this king ever really hold any love for him? _

_No of course not, who could love a monster._

"Father this is _madness!_ Sentence him to life in the dungeons, or down to Midgard as a mortal. Anything but _this_," Thor pleads in a desperate tone.

_Madness. _

_Madness. _

_Madness- _

_You should've died as a babe Laufeyson-_

_You're going to spend the next 2,000 years bound, underneath a serpent, below the palace- _

Suddenly he was being dragged away, the Aesir soldiers were pulling at the shackles while taunting him and spitting at him like he was some wild beast-

_Well that's what he was now wasn't it? _

Loki didn't notice Frigga rush towards the king.

He didn't notice her grab his cape, and scream in his face furiously.

He didn't notice Thor chase after him, Mjolnir in hand, ready to crush the skulls of the soldiers who hurt and mocked his little brother. Only to be held back by the Warriors Three and more Einherjar.

He shut it all out, embracing the familiar shadows once again.

* * *

Loki's first instinct was to claw out the guard's eye, and _maybe _dislocating his shoulder instead of shattering it (if he felt merciful) for forcefully pushing him against the rough stone slab.

But then he remembered his place.

So he stayed silent and bit down on his inner gums harshly.

The guard continued by stripping him of his upper garments, and revealed the iron chains. Proceeding to wrap them around his waist, Loki was barely able to stop a wince at how unnecessarily tight they were.

When he was finally done, the man smirked down at Loki's vulnerable figure. He knelt down to whisper, "Have _fun_, my prince".

Then the guard disappeared, leaving Loki in isolation.

The trickster exhaled steadily, and squinted through the darkness, trying to examine his new home.

The cell was completely pitch-black, the air was thick and humid _(and smelled awful)_, and he couldn't sense or hear the damned snake.

Cold dread settled in his stomach, it was only a matter of time before his punishment took place.

_Hissssss_

_That didn't take long. _

Loki stared right up at the ceiling, attempting to get a good look at the horrific serpent that would be his companion for two millennia. But he was met with total blackness.

_Perhaps that was a mercy._

The hissing paused, and in that moment, Loki was sure there wasn't a crueler way to perish. He held his breath, ready for the excruciating pain-

Instead he heard another noise, a low moaning coming from somewhere in the cell. It sounded ragged and pained.

Loki wasn't sure if he was already losing his sanity, or if there was a sinister spirit wandering about, preparing to posses him.

"Who else has Odin condemned down here to join me in this hellish chamber"? A raspy female voice questioned from several feet away.

Loki swore under his breath terrified. He wasn't told there was another prisoner here, he didn't think the All-Father would have another being as unworthy and repulsive as him.

"A Jotunn outcast," he answered frankly, "the queen gave me the name Loki, as a babe. I'm no longer worthy of that name, or any".

The woman hummed thoughtfully, not sounding disgusted or afraid that a Jotunn was near her.

"The queen you say. Does that mean she's your mother"?

Loki flinched horribly at that question, but answered nonetheless.

"She raised me yes, but she was never my mother".

"She was my step-mother".

_What?! _

_What the hell was that supposed to mean?! _

"I know what you're thinking little one," she chuckled without mirth. "But I am not lying. I'm the All-Father's firstborn, his little mistake that he's trying so hard to erase. He told me himself that all future Aesir would not be taught our true history. And I'd be forgotten".

Loki's mind reeled in shock, trying to process this new information.

He knew Odin was a liar, but he never thought his secrets would stretch _this_ far.

She was Thor's _sister, _the eldest child of the royal family. Thor was never the true heir to the throne.

Why would she be left down here? What could've she done? How _long _has she been buried away here?

"Odin never spoke of another child, not once. Why would he imprison his daughter, his own blood"? He questioned, the heavy chains cutting his exposed flesh agonizingly.

"For my crimes. I was his executioner thousands...or centuries ago. I killed a great many for him, to make him proud. But when my ambition outgrew his, he wanted to lock me away. I am the reason the Valkyrie are dead," she explained before dissolving into a hacking cough.

When she recovered, Loki could hear her trying to breathe normally and couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy for her.

"You called yourself Jotunn, so I'm assuming Frigga and Odin adopted you," she noted. Loki dug his fingernails into his palms drawing blood.

"How come they stuffed you in this wretched place"? She questioned.

"I attempted to destroy Jotunheim, nearly murdered the crown prince. And killed mortals on Midgard trying to rule their planet".

"That's _it? _Norns, the worst punishment I can think of for _that,_ is a flogging in the courtyard and maybe a few years in a normal prison cell".

Loki turned his head towards her voice, and smiled thinly. Wondering for a brief moment, how things would've been if she was in his life.

"What do they call you"? Loki asks, shifting slightly trying to get in a more comfortable position, though that was impossible.

"A monster," she says flatly.

_Ah, well he knew how that felt _

"And Lady Death, a witch, murderous hag, evil demoness…," she droned on without emotion. "But the name I was born with, is Hela".

Hela, Hela. It sounded right. He wished he could catch at least a glimpse of her face.

"Oh, I missed this," Hela croaks out. Loki stared in her direction curiously.

"Missed what"?

"Talking to someone, forgot how nice it was honestly".

Hours passed, and the two prisoners talked and laughed at times feeling a bit deranged. Cursing the king they once called father.

Loki told her how his adoption was hidden from him, and he grew up listening to stories about the monstrous Frost Giants. Hela had scoffed and said, "of course he would do that, why was this bastard ever allowed to have children".

Hela told him tales of the brutal wars she fought _-all these scars I bear for nothing-, _and continued sneering the All-Father's name. She assured him that when Odin died, her powers would return to her, and they'd escape and have their revenge by causing Ragnarok.

Loki's cackles stopped when the serpent became agitated with their noise, and the first drop of venom fell on his face.

* * *

**The End (I _did_ wanna give it some sort of happy ending...but didn't work that way. I'm so sorry)**

**That was definitely one of the most intense things I've ever written, Odin is the best father ever huh **

**If you have the time to leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate it! **

**I hope you all have an awesome day =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shout-out to the Guest who suggested I follow canon and have Thor go down to the prison to get Loki and meet Hela. And Frigga not knowing about Hela. I really didn't know what write after the first chapter, and the thought of following canon never crossed my mind Lol, thank you! =)**

**And thank you guys so much for your encouraging reviews! **

**Also Frigga didn't die because she deserved so much more and I have the power to keep her alive cuz _I'm _in charge of this story...**

**BUT I own _nothing_, it all belongs to Marvel. **

* * *

_Yeah, let's be clear, I'll trust no one_

_You did not break me_

_I'm still fighting for peace... - Sia - Elastic Heart _

* * *

Thor absently fixed his wool cloak as he traveled down the rough steps.

He gripped his torch tightly, shocked at how vast and dark the prison was.

Thor shivered uncontrollably, raw fear and nervousness creeping into his bones.

Loki had been down here for _months. _

He felt ashamed to say that he hadn't visited his brother once since the trial. He simply couldn't bring himself to come.

Odin's final decision had nauseated him, and despite all of his mother's and his pleas, the All-Father stubbornly refused. Saying that Loki had a choice, and it was for the good of Asgard.

But now with the threat of Malekith, and having to move Jane off-world, he had no choice but to seek out his brother for help.

The torch's fiery light dimmed ever so slightly when he reached the bottom, which encouraged him to move faster and find Loki.

"Brother"? Thor whispers, ignoring the faint sounds of the serpent's rattling. Heimdall had assured him that the guards tied it up in the farthest corner, but it didn't ease his discomfort.

His heart froze in his chest when he found him.

Loki looked like a _corpse_. He was extremely malnourished, and his skin had a grayish tint to it along with dried blood. His eyes were screwed shut, and his breathing was shallow and uneven.

_Oh brother, what has been done to you? _

"Well, are you going to say something? Or are you going to continue gawking"? A mysterious woman's voice questioned, almost making Thor drop his torch in fright.

He moved the light towards her voice, and saw an Aesir woman a few yards away with piercing green eyes. Sitting hunched over and handcuffed to the ground.

_Odin has entrapped another here? _

Her face was pasty and gaunt (it reminded him of when he saw Loki for the first time in New York), and caked with filth. Her clothing was torn and beginning to fall off. Right away you could notice her bones sticking out, her hair was long and thin.

_Why would his father do this?! _

_This treatment was dishonorable and disgusting, both of them looked practically dead._

The woman's parched lips curled into a small bitter smile.

"Darling would you mind? I haven't seen any sort of light in years, so it's a little bit uncomfortable having it right in my face".

Thor immediately backed away and held back a curse in his native tongue.

He was about to ask her who she was, before another voice interrupted him.

"Thor, after all this time. Now you come and visit. Have you come to gloat? _To mock"? _Loki spat out heatedly.

"Loki enough," Thor says, stuffing down the guilt that threatened to crawl back up again. He set his torch down on the floor carefully, and headed to the rock that Loki was laying on.

He quickly undid the chains that were restraining his little brother, and caught him when Loki nearly slumped to the ground.

Loki's eyes finally opened, and when Thor saw them. He was going to wish his brother never chose to open them.

They were _grey. _Loki's eyes were a dull _unseeing _grey. Gone were his bright emerald irises, they were gone because of the serpent's poison. They were gone because of his inability to protect -

Loki couldn't see anymore.

_Blindblindblindblindblind-_

"Why have you come"? Loki asks flatly, knocking him out of his despairing thoughts.

Thor coughed gratingly, trying to compose himself.

"Asgard's….Asgard's in danger. Malekith has returned, he's out for revenge and won't stop until he has what he desires. And I still don't know how, but Jane managed to find the Aether, and now it's forced it's way inside her body. Slowly killing her. I need your help to escape Asgard, I have no one else to turn to".

"Go on," Hela says, her tone unimpressed.

"The situation is dire, Odin's mind is clouded with hatred. And we need to get the Aether out of Jane's system _now_, before she dies. And afterward I'll make sure you two have more appropriate cells".

"I'll do it".

"I'm sorry"? Thor questioned, shocked his brother agreed so easily.

"I said I'll _do it_ you oaf! I'll do whatever you require of me, so long as you get us the hell out of this place," Loki reaffirmed, his tone deadly. But underneath there was panic and desperation.

"You can count me in too, I have nothing to lose so why not? And getting out of this hellhole does sound pretty appealing," Hela says offhandedly. "Oh, but on one condition, I get a bath, and he gets some medicine. For an advanced mystical race, you fools lack basic etiquette for your prisoners".

* * *

Hela splashed the water through her ratty hair and smiled contentedly.

She briefly wondered if her old man could sense her presence somehow, but when she felt the warm, foamy water floating around her. All thoughts of the king left her mind without a trace.

The soap faintly smelled of strawberries and vanilla.

In her youth, she would've laughed at someone for being so mesmerized by an ordinary bubble bath.

She scrubbed her arm, watching the grime and dead skin come off. Hela never thought something so simple as being clean, would be so _wonderful._

* * *

Thor wildly rummaged through his mother's things _(__intent on apologizing for the mess later). _

After Thor agreed to Hela's terms, he released her from the cuffs and the three of them exited the prison. Loki didn't have the strength to walk, so Thor carried him, much to the trickster's violent protests. By the time Thor barged in the queen's chambers, Loki had drifted into unconsciousness.

Frigga immediately rose from her chair and ran over to them, frantically checking Loki over, and sending Hela a mournful look.

She told Thor to place Loki on her bed, as she went to her wardrobe to retrieve fresh clothes and more pillows. During this, Hela managed to slip into the washroom unnoticed.

And now Frigga sat beside her youngest, gently cleaning off his dirt and blood. While he searched for a special ointment for Loki's eyes.

Finally, he found the small glass bottle, and walked back to hand it to her.

"Thank you love," Frigga says, opening the lid. She promptly began to rub the cooling salve on her son's closed infected eyelids.

"Mother, who is she? You seemed to recognize her when I brought her and Loki in," Thor says puzzled.

The queen paused, then sighed and set the ointment next to her on the nightstand.

"I met Hela when she was a child. She was a sweet little girl. Always smiling and proclaiming she'd be Asgard's best warrior one day," Frigga says with a sad distant look. "She's my step-daughter Thor".

_"Wh-what?_ Mother, what are you talking about"? Thor questioned in disbelief, struggling to keep his voice low, so Loki wouldn't be disturbed, and Hela wouldn't overhear.

"When the All-Father ended the wars, she rebelled and continued murdering dozens. Then when it was time for her trial, Odin stripped her of her powers. And banished her from Asgard, to a remote land. I tried to visit her many times, but your father forbade me from going. I was devastated, but he _assured_ me that even though she didn't have her powers, she was living a decent life. And perhaps if she fully changed her ways one day, we would see her again. If only I wasn't such a gullible wife," Frigga mutters angrily. "I'm sorry for keeping this from you my son, I promise I'll tell you more later. For now help me with your brother," she says getting up from the bed.

It was then that Thor noticed Loki beginning to shift, releasing a small whimper and then going to rub his eyes. Thor frowned sadly and moved to stop him, but his mother beat him to it.

The queen grabbed Loki's hand gently, he stiffened, for a moment Thor was worried Loki would attack her.

But instead Loki's expression became relaxed, recognizing her touch.

Frigga grimaced when she saw the state of his eyes when he opened them. They were still grey and empty.

_"Amma..."?_ Loki questioned groggily.

"I'm here," Frigga says with a strained smile.

They heard a door open, and Frigga and Thor turned to see Hela stepping out of the washroom, running her fingers through her damp hair.

Hela looked significantly better than she did an hour and a half ago. All the dirt was gone, her raven hair was smooth and no longer a tangled mess, she wore a silk robe, and she smelled of..._strawberries?_

"So, what exactly is your brilliant plan again, God of Thunder"? Hela questioned, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Erm…well once you two are ready, we have to journey to Svartalfheim. The others are waiting for us so we should hurry. I'll summon one of the servants to grab some armor for you to wear. Jane's being guarded, although it shouldn't take long for Sif to get her...," Thor's expression turned sorrowful, as he gazed at his brother. "Mother, could you check to see if...the blindness is permanent"?

Frigga nodded and cupped Loki's face, examining his murky eyes intensely.

"Unfortunately it may last for awhile, but it is only temporary. Thank the Norns, if that snake had you any longer...," Frigga trailed off, and caressed Loki's cheek, cursing herself for letting this happen to her son in the first place.

"I'll be alright," Loki grasped her hand, as if afraid Frigga would vanish.

"I have your armor and leathers here. Do you wish to change into them alone, or do you want my assistance"? Frigga whispered the last part, knowing he wouldn't want his siblings to hear.

"I can manage, but thank you," he replies gratefully.

"What will your friends say about her"? Loki questioned, referring to Hela, as he gathered his things his mother handed him.

"I'll just tell them she's an ally," Thor shrugged off. Honestly he'd _completely _forgotten about having to explain Hela to them. He hoped they would just go along with it for the time being.

Loki snorted and muttered something that was probably rude.

About another twenty minutes later, it was time for them to leave.

Frigga braided Hela's hair in a traditional elegant style. And performed a quick spell to return Loki's sight faster.

"Good luck my children," Frigga whispers, with both worry and pride as she watched them go.

* * *

The three siblings waited in front of one of the Elves' crashed spaceships with Volstagg, for Lady Sif and Thor's mortal to arrive.

A few more minutes passed before they showed up. Both women tried to appear confident, but couldn't stop the tense dread from showing on their faces.

"Is that..."? Jane wondered out loud, and focused on the God of Mischief's features. Recognition dawned on her face, followed by rage. She raised her hand, ready to slap him for what he did to New York, before Hela caught her wrist.

"Touch him, and you lose a limb". Jane quickly retracted her arm while staring at Hela in shock.

Infuriated shouts echoed throughout the golden halls, and soon enough a legion of Einherjar came into view.

"I'll hold them off, take her," Sif assured. Thor nodded in gratitude, muttering a thanks and went to catch up with the others, who were already getting on the ship.

* * *

The battle against Malekith was easy enough.

Despite the loss of his vision, Loki had masterfully set up many illusions to throw off the Dark Elves. And they were able to deceive Malekith into taking the Aether out of Jane.

Loki broke the illusion and signaled for his brother and sister to attack.

Thor and Hela charged towards Malekith, who looked at them with honest surprise before Hela managed to put the leader of the Dark Elves in a chokehold and snapped his neck.

Thor flung Mjolnir at the Aether, shattering it instantly.

Hela killed Kurse next, running a thick blade through his chest. Then she activated one of the grenades on his belt, disintegrating the monster in seconds.

"See you in Hel," she whispered with a sadistic grin. She proceeded to finish off the rest of Malekith's army.

In less than ten minutes, every single one of their enemies lay dead.

"Well, that wasn't so bad now was it"? Hela took out the blade from Kurse's body and spun it around.

"What do we do now"? Loki questioned from where he was with an unconscious Jane Foster.

Thor's eyes darted between Loki and Hela, the guilt creeping back to suffocate him.

"We'll take Jane to her home, and then return to Asgard. I'll speak with father to lessen-"

"Oh come now little brother, did you _honestly _think I'd willingly go back with you? Just because you promised to give me a prettier cell"? Hela says with a bleak expression.

Thor gaped for a full second before his mind processed her words.

"Let me help you," he offered suddenly.

"How"? Loki's voice was laced with skepticism.

"She's right, I'm an idiot for thinking you'd be willing to go back there. Look, there's a secure house in Midgard that only I know about. No one will ever think to look for you there, _please," _Thor insisted.

Hela stared at him with mistrust, before sighing in defeat, seeing no other option.

"Well alright, let's go then".

* * *

Thor took them to a secluded area by the mountains in Norway.

It was raining when they arrived, the raindrops looked lovely glistening and falling from the hundreds of trees surrounding them.

Thor led his siblings through the forest, until they came upon a quaint log cabin.

"I know it's not much, but I couldn't think of another place for you to stay," Thor says in a slightly awkward tone. "Stark informed me of this house in Norway he never visits anymore, in case I ever wanted to go on holiday with Jane here".

"I suppose it will suffice," Hela says with a bored expression.

"Can we go inside"? Loki asks dryly.

"Yes, yes of course," Thor went up the wooden steps, and began shaking the front door hard enough for it to open.

They entered, Hela's eyes widened a bit at seeing the impressive architecture and furniture. This Stark, Thor spoke of, certainly was a wealthy little man. She couldn't deny it wasn't...nice. But she did spend years in a disgusting snake pit so.

"Are you sure they won't come for us"? She asks, collapsing on one of the leather couches.

"No, you'll be safe here, I swear it. So long as you don't leave this place, or at least go far".

"Sounds splendid," Loki sighs, searching for something to sit on. Thor noticed and directed him to the couch.

"I...I have to leave, Thor says lamely, wincing at his own choice of words. "I'll come back as soon as I can".

"Take your time, don't let us keep you little brother," Hela dismissed.

Thor looked like he wanted to say more, but only shook his head and flew off.

* * *

Five months passed, thankfully by this point, Loki's sight had fully returned. Although, his eyes were no longer their original emerald color.

Now they looked a light, sickly green.

"Are you going to tell him"?

"Tell _who_ what"? Loki questioned, turning a page from his book. Which Hela was certain this was his third time reading it.

"You know what, about...the Chitauri. And the Mad Titan".

"Ah, that. Right".

Hela gave him at unamused look at the comment, Loki shifted uncomfortably under her cold gaze.

"I doubt Thor would understand-"

"You mean you're afraid he won't believe you".

"It's none of his business anyways," Loki ended, completely ignoring what she said.

"Whatever you say dear brother. But we're going to finish this discussion later. I refuse to see you in danger of being punished for crimes you weren't responsible for," Hela says firmly, and headed to the kitchen to check on the stove. "I believe the meat from our hunt is finished cooking".

* * *

Hela woke up in the dead of night. To the sound of intense vomiting.

She abandoned her luxurious bed, and trudged into the hallway to find the source of the noise.

She found herself standing in the doorway of the bathroom. Her younger brother was curled up beside the tub, trembling, with sweat on his face.

"Night terrors again"? Hela asked, even though she already knew the answer.

Loki nodded weakly in response.

"It's ridiculous. It's been years since I fell, yet I can still hear their voices calling...taunting me. I can feel my body drifting aimlessly in the void, waiting to be snatched and torn apart all over again".

Hela moved towards him and placed her hand on his shoulder, asking if he wanted to sit in the kitchen for a little bit and talk.

Loki nodded again in agreement. Sluggishly moving from the floor with her help, he followed her into the dining room.

Hela made herself coffee with sweet bread, and practically forced warm soup and water down Loki's throat.

They stayed there for awhile, enjoying each other's company.

Neither of them went back to sleep.

* * *

Years passed, and one fateful night, Odin died in his sleep.

As much as it pained him to do so, Thor decided to wait and let Asgard mourn properly for their deceased king. Before he brought Loki and Hela back.

A month went by, and Frigga came into his room early one morning, and told him she couldn't wait any longer. Frankly, neither could he.

That night on the same day, Thor went down to Midgard. He only felt partly bad for interrupting their concentrated card game.

Hela and Loki seemed a little _too _ecstatic at hearing the news of the All-Father's death, but then Thor remembered the punishments their father gave them. So he wisely kept his mouth shut.

They returned to their realm, weary, but happy.

Frigga was there to welcome them back with open arms.

She threw them a private feast, in celebration of having all of her children home with her.

By the time dawn was approaching, the three accidently fell asleep together on one of her velvet sofas.

"My children, my brave, beautiful babies," she says in a loving tone, as she drapes a blanket over them.

In the Observatory, Heimdall peered into the royal chambers. And saw a proud graceful queen with her precious children.

* * *

**Ah I love protective Hela so much**

**The End (for real this time lmao) **

**Thank you guys for reading and I hope you all have an awesome day :)**

**-Midnight **

**p.s I wrote part of this when I was sick so I apologize if anything's crappy **


End file.
